


Strega geniale

by Milady_Silvia



Series: Mezzosangue [5]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/M, Flash Fic, M/M, Slice of Life, collection
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-28
Updated: 2021-01-27
Packaged: 2021-02-28 22:14:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 6
Words: 1,187
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23364538
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Milady_Silvia/pseuds/Milady_Silvia
Summary: Raccolta di flash-fic con Hermione protagonista.
Series: Mezzosangue [5]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1450588





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Scritta per: We are out for prompt  
> Prompt: Dramione house swap!AU: Draco è messo in Grifondoro e ripudiato dalla sua famiglia, Hermione è l'unica Serpeverde nata babbana. Essere esclusi li unisce

Re e regina del male

Hermione si sedette sulle scalinate, i capelli castani le ricadevano disordinati davanti al viso.

Si passò la mano sul viso ed espirò rumorosamente.

“Quanto sei odiosa, Pansy” sibilò. Aveva gli occhi arrossati e liquidi.

< Non ho scelto io di essere una maga! Potevo essere in una bella scuola in questo momento, a prepararmi per diventare una dentista.

Il destino è crudele. Poteva anche evitare di far nascere persone con la magia tra i babbani. O poteva mettermi in una qualsiasi altra ‘Casa’. Dannato Cappello parlante!

Gli avevo anche detto ‘Non Serpeverde’ > pensò, facendo una smorfia.

Udì dei passi e alzò lo sguardo, fece un sorriso sardonico trovandosi davanti un coetaneo.

“Cosa guardi, Grifondoro?” disse acida.

Draco la guardò socchiudendo gli occhi.

“Ho notato che anche tu cerchi di stare lontana da tutti gli altri. Pensavo che degli spiriti affini si potrebbero aiutare a vicenda” disse.

< Inoltre lei è l’unica che può salvarmi con l’esame di Pozioni. Il mio padrino non mi ha ancora perdonato per essere finito in Grifondoro > pensò.

Hermione giocherellò con una ciocca di capelli.

“Credevo che voi ‘Grifondoro’ non parlaste con la ‘regina del male’” scherzò.

Draco scrollò le spalle.

“Ammetto che la tua potenza è spaventosa, ma… Sinceramente mia zia è Bellatrix Lestrange. Non sei spaventosa rispetto a lei”.

Hermione si spostò, lasciando che si sedette accanto a lei.

“Malfoy, vero? Ho sentito parlare di me. Visti i tuoi natali tutti scommettevano sul tuo essere Serpeverde” mormorò.

Malfoy le rispose: “Anche i miei genitori. Così tanto che hanno deciso di diseredarmi quella notte stessa, mandandomi diverse strillettere.

Mi sarei aspettato un modo di fare più garbato da parte loro: un messaggio mandato con un elfo domestico ad esempio”.

< Mia madre non fa altro che piangere. Mi chiedo se riuscirà a convincere mio padre a riprendermi > pensò.

“Suppongo che agli occhi degli altri ‘Grifontronfi’ anche tu sia un ‘re del male’” scherzò Hermione.

Draco rise.

“Non sai quanto”.

< Anche se Potter e Weasley si sono messi in testa di redimermi > pensò.


	2. Gorgosprizzi

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Scritta per: We are out for prompt  
> Prompt: Harry Potter, Hermione/Luna; certe volte Hermione è portata all'esasperazione dalle assurde teorie di Luna.

Gorgosprizzi

Hermione sospirò esasperata ed indicò la tazza di the sul tavolo.

“Hai sprecato del buon the per metterci dentro un tappo di sughero. Ora non solo non posso più berlo, ma devo anche ripulire la tazzina” si lamentò.

Luna giocherellò con i ravanelli che teneva alle orecchie.

“Dovevo assolutamente fare una pozione per scacciare il malocchio. Abbiamo le tende invase da gorghulizzi” rispose.

Hermione sbottò: “Non esistono gorghulizzi, bruzzosprizzi, brucosprizzi o altro con sprizzi”.

Luna ribatté: “Sono del tutto sicura che non esistano i brucosprizzi” disse.

Hermione sbuffò sonoramente.

< L’amore alla fine è una continua battaglia. Non mi dispiace neanche dover sempre difendere le mie posizioni.

In fondo di giorno vivo respirando i momenti che ho vissuto durante la notte, mentre ero abbracciata con te e le nostre labbra si univano > pensò Lovegood.

“Se ti preparo una tisana nuova tutta per te e poi pulisco io?” propose.

Hermione si abbandonò su una sedia.

“Giusto, erano gorgosprizzi” esalò.

Luna gli posò un bacio sulle labbra.

“Allora mi ascolti” disse.

Hermione fece una smorfia.

“Purtroppo” mugolò. < Le sue labbra sanno di buono, come di fragola > pensò.


	3. Possibilità

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Scritta per: We are out for prompt  
> Prompt:  
> Dramione: quel che è stato, quel che potrebbe ancora essere

Possibilità

“Quel che è stato è stato. Dobbiamo vivere per quello che potrebbe ancora essere. Là fuori c’è un mare di possibilità.

Non puoi rifiutarti di vivere per macerarti nei sensi di colpa” disse Hermione con tono combattivo. Una ciocca di capelli castani le era ricaduta al centro della fronte ed i suoi occhi brillavano di decisione.

Draco alzò lo sguardo su di lei e sospirò.

“Io ho perso i miei genitori. Nessuno potrà ridargli i ricordi di cui facevo parte.

Non ho ottenuto la custodia dei miei figli perché il mio ex-marito è un purosangue ed io una figlia di babbani. Non avrei avuto chance nemmeno fossi stata una mezzosangue nonostante i miei suoceri siano poveri in canna.

Non possiamo preluderci il futuro. Ti prego” lo supplicò Hermione.

Draco si alzò in piedi, allontanandosi dalla scrivania e l’abbraccio.

“Io non voglio farti soffrire” gemette.

Hermione si aggrappò spasmodicamente alla sua camicia, nascondendo il viso contro il suo petto.

“Ti prego, io voglio vivere una vita con te”.

Draco le sollevò il capo e le posò la fronte contro la sua.

Promise: “D’accordo. Allora vivremo insieme tutte le opportunità che ci hanno negato fino ad ora, amore mio”.


	4. Nottata in riva al mare

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Scritto per il: We are out for prompt  
> Prompt: Hermione/Luna: costellazioni.  
> I ricordi migliori degli ultimi anni di scuola + Time travel

Nottata in riva al mare

“Quindi hai usato il viaggio nel tempo per tutto quest’anno?” domandò Luna. Mise un braccio dietro la testa, osservando il cielo stellato sopra di sé.

Era sdraiata su un telo da mare adagiato sulla sabbia.

Hermione si stese su un fianco, accanto a lei, e l’abbraccio, le posò la testa sulla spalla e le mise la mano sul petto.

“Già.

Utilizzano una simile possibilità per far studiare gli studenti. Lo trovo uno spreco di risorse” borbottò. Socchiuse gli occhi e si deterse le labbra con la lingua. “Tu come avresti usato la giratempo?” domandò.

< Sono così felice che sia venuta a trovarmi per le vacanze. Mi annoiavo.

Siamo in un villaggio per persone normali. Se parlassi di magia chiamerebbero la Neuro > pensò.

Luna le rispose: “Avrei voluto rivivere gli ultimi giorni di scuola. Abbiamo passato degli splendidi momenti”.

Hermione le posò un bacio sul collo.

“Non c’è bisogno di un viaggio nel tempo per quello. Se chiudo gli occhi già posso farlo, grazie ai miei ricordi.

Inoltre possiamo dare vita anche a nuovi momenti indimenticabili”.

“Sì, hai ragione. Le costellazioni lassù sembrano perfette per lo scopo. Ci guidano verso la meraviglia” rispose Luna, stringendole il fianco.


	5. Dualità

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Scritta per il: We are out for prompt  
> Prompt: Hermione/Luna;   
> 4\. "Pensi di poterlo gestire?"   
> AU.

Dualità

“Pensi di poterlo gestire?” domandò Hermione.

Luna le sorrise, cullando il bambino nella culla.

“Me la caverò” la tranquillizzò.

Hermione sospirò pesantemente, raddrizzando la tracolla della borsa che indossava.

“Tornerò appena possibile. Se dovesse succedere qualsiasi cosa chiamami pure. Abbandono tutto e torno a casa, voi siete più importanti di una conferenza” sussurrò.

Luna le posò un bacio sulla guancia.

Mormorò: “Andrà tutto bene. Tu pensa solo a lavorare, hanno bisogno delle tue capacità e delle tue scoperte. Non c’è nessun’altra brava come te in tutto il mondo della magia”.

Hermione sospirò.

< Seguire sia la mia famiglia che la mia carriera, però, non è per niente facile > pensò.


	6. Pomeriggio d’ottobre

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Scritto per: We are out for prompt.  
> Prompt: K. F.; Harry/Hermione (Brotp); 4. "Non mettermi alla prova."  
> Scritta sentendo: 「Nightcore」→ October Snow - (Lyrics); https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=pGkA5yvrmzw.

Pomeriggio d’ottobre

Una foglia verde si staccò dal grande albero che si stagliava imponente nel giardino, precipitando sull’erba smeraldina.

«Andiamo, Herm… Quando è stata l’ultima volta che non hai seguito le regole?» chiese Harry, ridacchiando. Hermione lo guardò di sottecchi con sguardo arcigno e lo sentì continuare: «Hai sempre preferito alla morte al rischio di venire espulsa».

Granger lo ammonì: «Non mettermi alla prova». Harry la superò e le si mise davanti, chiedendole: «Altrimenti?».

Hermione mise le mani sui fianchi, rispondendogli: «Ti ricordo che anche io sono una Grifondoro», batté un piede per terra. «Il cappello voleva mettermi tra i Corvonero, ma vedendo il mio coraggio mi ha cambiato di Casa».

«Coraggio? Noi Grifondoro siamo incoscienti, più che coraggiosi» la corresse Potter, dimenando l’indice, datole le spalle.

Hermione tuonò: «Harry James Potter, io so essere incosciente» e lo guardò voltarsi nuovamente verso di lei. «Ottimo, me ne ricorderò a tempo debito» scherzò Harry, facendole l’occhiolino.


End file.
